Est/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Recruitment Conversation Level Up Quotes * "I'm feeling pretty useful today!" (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) * "Strength without grace is just clumsy!" (2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) * "Am I crazy? Or just crazy LUCKY?! Wooo!" (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) * "Huh? That felt kind of weird..." (1 stat up) Class Change * "Okay...I'll do my best!" Summary Screen * "I hope I was useful out there!" (Easy victory) * "Ugh... I'm beat..." (Fatigued) * "I'm sad we can't continue together." (An ally dies) * "No... I can't go on without the three of us!" (Palla or Catria dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "I can handle this." (Full/High health) * "Okay, I'm on it!" (Medium health) * "U-uhm, w-well... I'll try?" (Low health) Upon Being Healed * "Aww, how sweet!" * "Thank you!" Used Healing Item * "Oh man... This looks..." gulp (Disliked) * giggles "I'm full." (Neutral) * "Thanks for the meal." (Liked) * "Yay, this is great!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges *gasps* "This is bad." Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "I'm strong too, you know!" * "Saw that coming!" Critical * "Coming through!" * "Thought you could win?" * "Nowhere to run!" * "This is it!" Using Triangle Attack * "Nice knowing you!" Finishing Blow * "Here we go!" * "Uuah!" Defeated Enemy * "I'll pull my own weight!" * giggles * "That was no sweat!" * "What did ya think of that?" * "Wait for me, Abel!" * "I'm not half bad, huh?" Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "That's my sister!" (If Palla or Catria defeats an enemy) * "Hey no fair! Leave some for me!" (If Palla or Catria defeats an enemy) * "Yes! That was wonderful!" (If Palla or Catria defeats an enemy) * "What a BEAST!" (If Alm defeats an enemy) * "Wow. That was amazing!" * "You're so strong!" * "Someday I'll get that good." Nearby Ally Below Half Health *"You should really get that looked at." Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ; First Conversation : "Thanks so much for saving me, Celica! I really thought I was gonna be worm’s food there for a bit. I mean, I’ve been through my share of tight scrapes on the battlefield, but I always had my sisters with me. So no matter how bad it got, I knew it would all work out. But this time it was just me, and it was incredibly scary! It really made me realize how much I lean on my sisters." ; Second Conversation : "My sister Palla is very kind. I mean, she’s always got some little barb or criticism ready, but that’s okay. I think in some ways, she still sees me as a little girl. Now Catria… Well, I’ve never really known what she’s thinking. She doesn’t really say much unless you ask directly. I wish she’d open up. Still, I love ’em both to bits. I’m very proud of my sisters." ; Third Conversation : "I had no intention of going back to the front lines to fight, you know. I actually wanted to open a shop with my love and live like a normal girl. But right when I got that chance, it all turned around and…welp, here I am. My sisters say that being the youngest, I’m good at adapting to situations, but being adaptable doesn’t mean much when your luck is as terrible as mine! They think I’ve had it pretty easy, but it’s actually been tough for me. I have to admit, sometimes I wish they could understand that a bit more…" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts